cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrise Empire
The Sunrise Empire are one of the original factions that appears in Cyber Hero media. They only appear in Cyber Hero: Generation C and briefly seen in the flashbacks. It appears to be one of the greatest army in Japan who protects their own country and the rest of the countries around Asia from the invasion of the Yokawa Haikatzu. Currently, the Sunrise Empire rules the southern part of Japan who allies by the SKY Federation and others against the remaining Yokawan forces which they took the northern part. Overview During World War II when Japan enter the war, this faction was formed by the reigning emperor. They refused to fight the Americans and it's allies during war instead they join together with the Allied Forces because the emperor wanted to have peace with them instead of abusing their own locals and other innocent people from different country including prisoners of war. However, their main ambition are to foster friendly ties between the locals and the Japanese and the leader of this faction who is Emperor Hayabusa went as far as initiating various fun-friendly activities including morning calisthenics (radio taiso), athletics (tennis and basketball), and cultural shows, dances and movie screenings for the entertainment of the residents. As if that’s not enough, they also encouraged the families to plant root crops and vegetables on their own backyards so no one would go hungry. The children, on the other hand, continued their education inside Japanese-run schools. When the Yokawa Haikatzu (who are their arch-enemies) broke and disturbed their peace, the empire would not give up instead they fight back in order to regain their peace. The army was formed and led by Captain Iyamoto who led their infantry battalion to fight the Yokawans and protecting the villagers. After World War II, the Sunrise Empire became as a minor allied faction by the American forces and the recent SKY Federation in honor to the veterans and survivors. Later on, they're mission are not over since the Yokawa Haikatzu are now the biggest threat in the entire world. Known Members * Emperor Hayabusa * General Hayashima * Captain Iyamoto * Haizou-Hyashima * Kazumi-Miyka * Saburo * Yumiko-Harada * TBA Fleet Admiral * TBA Captain * TBA General Former Members * Nobuyaki-Haizouka - Corrupted officer who defected to the Yokawa Haikatzu * Nanaya-Muwakame - Ex-pilot who betrayed his fellow airmen and officers. Later, he joined to the Yokawa Haikatzu. * Kuwarage-Zimon - Former Fleet Admiral of the Sunrise Empire Naval Forces until his betrayal. Later, he joined to the Yokawa Haikatzu. Trivia *The Sunrise Empire is based on a WWII Imperial Japanese Army, but they joined with the allied forces instead of the Axis powers. *However, the Sunrise Empire described them as a good and kindly hearted to the local residents in Japan and the rest of Asia. They protecting them from enemies and doing their rightful jobs with a respectful manner rather than abusing and killing them. *The Sunrise Empire uses their WWII technologies with some few futuristic influences. *The Sunrise Empire was originally called Rising Sun Empire, but Crystal Productions decided to renamed it in order to avoid any confusions between this faction and the real-life WWII Axis Nation. *The Sunrise Empire is referenced to the Solar Empire, the third allied faction in the video game Battalion Wars. Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Allied Groups